JailLand
by melofrench
Summary: Après avoir tenté de faire passer sa fille Anastasie pour Cendrillon, Lady Tremaine, la belle mère de celle-ci, est jugée et envoyée à Jail-Land, un endroit où tous les criminels/méchants des histoires Disney vivent en liberté sans aucune loi...
1. Une nouvelle arrivée

**Cette histoire est située après "Cendrillon 3"(Le sortilège de Cendrillon) et est basée en particulier sur Lady Tremaine, la belle mère de Cendrillon, et plusieurs autres "méchants" qui apparaitront à la suite. Il y aura peut être une liaison homosexuelle, bien que ce ne soit pas raconté en détails, évidemment. Les personnages appartiennent tous à Disney.  
**

_**Jail-Land ; Une nouvelle arrivée**_

Lady Tremaine et sa fille Javotte étaient assises sur les sièges royaux, les mains liées posées sur leurs genoux. Accusées de crime envers la royauté et envers la femme du prince, c'est-à-dire Cendrillon, elles allaient être jugées et condamnées selon la sentence qui serait décidée par le roi, accompagné de son Duc et de quelques autres personnalités du royaume. Une cinquantaine de personnes du peuple étaient venues pour assister à ce procès. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que même au cas où Lady Tremaine n'écopait que d'une petite peine, son image serait ternie à jamais.

« Accusées, levez vous ! » Ordonna le roi. Lady Tremaine et Javotte obéirent immédiatement.

« J'imagine que vous connaissez d'ores et déjà les chefs d'accusation portés contre vous ?

- Euh… Oui votre majesté ! » Répondit Javotte, exécutant une petite révérence, apeurée à l'idée d'être condamnée. Elle espérait faire un minimum bonne impression, et sauver quelques peu son image. Lady Tremaine, quant à elle, ne répondait pas. Elle regardait sa fille Javotte en coin avec un peu de dédain. Elle n'espérait pas grand-chose du verdict final de ce procès. Aller en prison lui importait peu à présent. Pour l'instant, elle avait perdu tout espoir et voulait juste être seule. Le roi hocha de la tête en direction de Javotte, l'air sévère. Celle-ci se releva, droite. Faire des petites révérences ne servirait apparemment à rien. Lady Tremaine sourit discrètement dans un rictus méprisant, regardant sa fayotte de fille en coin, amusée.

« Eleanor Tremaine ! Vous êtes celle qui a planifié cette machiavélique entreprise contre le prince et sa femme en but d'élever votre fille Anastasie au rang de princesse de notre royaume contre sa volonté, est-ce exact ? »

Lady Tremaine réprima une grimace.

« Contre sa volonté ? Au départ, je crois me souvenir qu'elle était d'accord…

- Elle l'était parce vous la manipuliez ! Mais une fois sortie de votre influence néfaste, elle a renoncé à cette entreprise diabolique !

- C'est pourtant bien elle qui nous a amené la baguette de… C'est quoi son nom déjà ? » Demanda Eleanor plus pour elle-même que pour le roi. Cendrillon répondit à sa place ;

« C'est ma marraine la bonne fée…

- Ah oui… La marraine la bonne fée… Fit elle en roulant des yeux. Vous devrez avouer votre majesté, que nous n'avons en aucun cas volé sa baguette, d'autant plus que c'est bel et bien Anastasie qui l'a transformée en gargouille…

- Vous auriez pu la retransformer…

- Nous ne savions pas faire…

- Ah oui ! Vous avez remonté le temps, ensorcelé mon fils, transformé votre fille pour qu'elle soit à l'image de Cendrillon et transformé mes gardes en animaux de ferme, et vous allez me dire que vous ne voyez pas comment faire ! » S'énerva le roi, tapant du poing sur la table. Lady Tremaine sourit, et répondit :

« Eh bien… Non !

- Mais … Mais quelle impertinence ! Vous mériteriez de rester à jamais dans nos cachots ! Non vous devriez être pendue sur le champs ! Ou alors… » Le roi continuait son monologue hystérique, s'énervant toujours plus tandis que Lady Tremaine lui souriait hautainement de façon effrontée.

Le grand Duc essayait de calmer le roi afin qu'il ne casse rien. La marraine la bonne fée sembla soudain réfléchir.

« Je crois avoir une idée…

- Laquelle marraine ? Demanda Cendrillon.

-Oh je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée en fait… C'est peut être un tantinet cruel… Même pour ta belle mère…

- Dîtes la madame ! » Lui dit le roi, tout rouge à présent, se retenant à grand peine de mordre le chapeau qu'il tenait dans la main. Lady Tremaine haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que cette vieille soit disant 'bonne fée' pouvait avoir en tête.

« Et bien, votre majesté, il existe un endroit nommé Jail-Land, je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez… Les plus grands criminels de tous les pays de tous les mondes y sont envoyés…

- C'est une merveilleuse idée !

- Attendez votre majesté, Jail-Land n'est pas une simple prison, les 'prisonniers' y sont en liberté, sans aucune loi. C'est très dangereux pour quiconque d'y aller, je ne sais pas si Madame Tremaine est réellement assez cruelle pour pouvoir…

- Elle l'est ! Elle y ira !

- Disons que…

- Écoutez ! Ma décision est prise, vous l'enverrez là-bas !

- Mais… Et pour Javotte ? La pensez vous réellement assez méchante pour mériter ce châtiment ? »

La jeune fille était livide depuis qu'elle avait entendu la description de Jail-Land.

« Je… Non bien sûr, c'est surtout sa mère qui l'a enrôlée dans cette affaire, tout comme pour sa sœur. Pour elle, sachant que contrairement à Anastasie elle n'a jamais changé de côté, elle exécutera un mois ici en tant que domestique. Ensuite elle pourra vivre avec sa sœur et sa belle-sœur au château. Javotte était soulagée, elle s'écria « Oh merci votre majesté ! Je vous promets de ne plus jamais recommencer ! » et fit une petite révérence.

« Hm oui mon enfant, Fit le roi. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire tant de manières. Quand à vous, Tremaine, vous serez envoyée à Jail-Land dans l'instant ! Bonne fée ? » La bonne fée hocha de la tête en un oui, bien que se demandant encore si ce n'était pas exagéré comme sanction pour Lady Tremaine. Celle-ci se fichait à présent de ce qui pourrait arriver. Sa fille semblait n'avoir absolument rien à faire de savoir qu'elle serait envoyée dans une sorte de monde infesté de criminels, pas même une petite inquiétude,ni de regard ne serait-ce qu'un peu compatissant. Finalement, elle se dit qu'elle avait hâte d'y être à Jail-Land. Elle ne reverrait plus les têtes de tous ces crétins et certainement pas celui de ses filles. La bonne fée essayait de se souvenir des paroles encore une fois. Apparemment, aussi sénile qu'elle était, « Bibbidi Bobbidi Bou » semblait une formule trop compliquée à retenir… Voyant son incapacité à se rappeler les paroles, elle roula les yeux et décida de lui les dire elle-même…

« Madame la bonne fée de je ne sais quoi, vous savez si vous n'arrivez plus à vous rappeler comment fonctionne votre baguette, vous devriez peut être écrire la formule sur un bout de papier ? Mais sinon pour votre information, c'est Bibbidi, Bobbidi, Bou !

- Ah euh… Merci euh enfin… Bon, Bibbidi Bobbidi Bou ! » Un rayon sortit de la baguette et frappa Lady Tremaine de plein fouet… « Ah ! » Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le rayon ou la téléportation fasse aussi mal. Elle atterrit enfin dans un lieu qui semblait désertique, des rochers et montagnes de toute part, l'air était sec.

« Bon, et bien nous y voici… » S'exclama Lady Tremaine.

Le procès avait eu lieu, le verdict était sans appel. Anastasie restait là, debout, catastrophée. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver… Sa mère envoyée dans un monde qu'elle imaginait apocalyptique… Avec les plus grands criminels de l'univers avait dit la bonne fée ? Mais sa mère n'était pas l'une des plus grandes criminelles de l'univers ! Elle avait pu être cruelle oui, manipulatrice aussi, mais ce n'était pas une criminelle… Comment avaient-ils pu laisser une sentence aussi dure s'appliquer ? Pourquoi sa mère n'avait t'elle pas résisté ? Elle avait même rappelé la formule à la marraine… Mais pourquoi ? Avait-elle à ce point eu envie de partir ? Était-elle désespérée à ce point ? Et Javotte, elle était contente de ne pas avoir été condamnée à la même peine, mais elle n'avait pas eu ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard de compassion envers sa mère… Ni même de peur… Anastasie se demandait si elle se rendait bien compte de ce qui venait d'arriver à leur mère… Quand elle vit Javotte toute enjouée, se mettant presque à danser tellement elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir écopé d'une trop grosse peine, Anastasie eut envie de la gifler, et se sentit en colère contre sa sœur. Pour ne pas s'énerver plus et montrer sa peine, elle préféra partir seule dans sa chambre. Elle s'étendit sur le lit et se mit à pleurer.

Eleanor Tremaine marchait depuis une heure à présent. Pour un endroit très dangereux et infesté de criminels, il semblait plutôt calme se dit-elle. Elle changea rapidement d'avis lorsqu'une brute faisant une tête de plus qu'elle lui barra la passage, accompagné de trois autres hommes plus minces, une épée à la main.

« Tiens tiens… Mais qu'avons-nous là ? On se promène seule et sans défense… Vous savez que c'est dangereux ma petite dame… » Il rit, de même que ses compagnons qui semblaient se faire de plus en plus menaçants.

« Mais après tout, vous savez, ici on a pas beaucoup de distraction… Vous allez peut être pouvoir nous distraire…

- Je… Laissez moi ! » Lady Tremaine commençait à avoir peur, elle voulu reculer, mais un de ses attaquants se trouvait derrière elle. Celui-ci lui mit une dague sous la gorge.

« Soyez gentille, et on sera gentils avec vous… Ou pas ! » L'homme se mit à lui embrasser la gorge. Les autres riaient autour, une expression diabolique sur le visage.

« La… Laissez moi ! » Cria Lady Tremaine. Soudain, quelque chose sembla sortir autour d'elle et envoya les quatre hommes trois mètres plus loin, par terre.

« Eh ! Comment elle a fait ça ?

- Bah ! Les criminels de ce monde viennent de tous les mondes, c'est très certainement une sorcière… Mais moi sorcière ou pas, je m'en ferais une bavette… »

Lady Tremaine reculait, toujours aussi effrayée. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle avait fait ça, bien qu'elle ait bien senti que ça venait d'elle. Les quatre hommes revenaient à la charge, Lady Tremaine voulu courir, mais elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe et tomba à terre. Les quatre hommes se rapprochaient. Ils ne riaient plus, leur expression était plus dure. Soudain, de la fumée verte se forma autour d'eux, le temps si sec changea du tout au tout et devint orageux, des éclairs traversant le ciel et frappant la terre.

« Hein mais… Que se passe t'il ?

- Il se passe que vous feriez mieux de déguerpir, vils marauds ! » Dit une voix d'origine inconnue, telle une voix céleste.

« Ah ! Et tu crois que tu nous fais peur ! C'est pas deux trois éclairs qui… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut frappé par la foudre. Il tomba à terre, mort. Les trois autres prirent peur et fuirent. La brume verte s'estompa alors et laissa place à une femme toute habillée de noire, des cornes sur la tête, avec sa cape. Elle lui sourit et s'avança vers elle, lui tendant la main.

« Vous allez bien ma chère ? »

Lady Tremaine ne savait pas très bien si elle pouvait véritablement lui faire confiance. Néanmoins elle venait quand même de lui sauver la vie. Elle décida alors de répondre à son sourire.

« Et bien ma foi, j'imagine que oui, je vais bien. Grâce à vous, merci.

- Oh mais c'est tout naturel ! Dîtes moi, comment vous appelez vous ?

- Hm, je m'appelle Eleanor Tremaine.

- Eleanor Tremaine ? C'est un joli nom je trouve… On m'appelle Maléfique, ou Maléficent. C'est au choix.

- Ah et bien, je peux donc vous appelez Maléficent ?

- Évidemment ma chère ! Venez donc avec moi, je vais vous emmener dans un endroit plus sûr. »

Maléficent mit sa main sur le dos de Lady Tremaine. Elle les transporta par téléportation dans l'espèce de grotte où elle résidait pour le moment. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de décoration, quelques crânes par ci par là, quelques torches, un corbeau vint se poser sur l'épaule de Maléficent.

« Oui Diablo, Dit-elle, caressant le bec de son oiseau. Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup. »

Arrivées dans un endroit qui semblait faire office de salon, Maléficent lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Alors dîtes moi, lorsque vous avez été attaquée, à un moment vous avez usé de la magie ?

- Hm oui, néanmoins je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fais.

- Hm intéressant… Vous faites de la magie sans le vouloir… En tout cas, c'est cette magie qui m'a permis de vous localiser. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que vous possédiez un potentiel magique énorme…

- Excusez moi Maléficent, mais il se trouve que je ne suis pas une sorcière. Je veux dire dans mon monde d'origine, je suis une femme comme les autres.

- Avez-vous déjà touché une baguette magique avant ?

- La baguette d'une bonne fée oui.

- J'imagine que vous en avez fait un usage diabolique et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici ?

- Et bien… En quelque sorte.

- Racontez moi ça, racontez moi votre passé.

- Cela risque d'être long.

- Mais nous avons tout le temps ! Voulez vous un thé ?

- Oui, merci. Dans ce cas autant tout vous raconter depuis le début… »

Maléficent ramena un service à thé, les tasses étaient noires avec une forme de tête de dragon verte dessinée sur le côté. Lady Tremaine lui raconta depuis le moment où Cendrillon était allée au bal au moment où elle s'était faite jugée coupable de crime contre la royauté. Elle passait outre la partie où Cendrillon était arrivée dans leur famille, et notamment la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait toujours détestée, mais elle n'avait pour l'instant pas envie d'en raconter plus. Ces raisons là étaient beaucoup plus… Personnelles… De son côté, Maléficent lui raconta un peu tout ce qui avait pu se passer avec Aurore, le Prince Philippe, les trois bonnes fées etc… La façon dont elle avait été battue. Maléficent lui raconta ensuite comment était la vie ici. Les criminels étaient partout, la loi du plus fort régnait, les plus faibles se cachaient, les combats et vols étaient un fait quotidien, personne ne pouvait faire confiance à personne à la base. Bien que sur ce point, Maléficent avait senti qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, et au pire, elle était pour l'instant bien moins puissante. Elle avait envie de faire d'elle son apprentie en magie, et elle le lui dit. Lady Tremaine ne savait si elle pouvait accepter, elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, et « Bibbidi Bobbidi Bou » n'était certainement pas la seule formule existant pour faire fonctionner les baguettes. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas de baguette. Sur ce point, Maléficent lui en donna une. Aussi puissante qu'elle était, elle pouvait créer des baguettes par magie.

« Ainsi vous voulez que je vous suive, que j'apprenne auprès de vous, mais pour faire quoi ensuite ? Je veux dire, si vous êtes déjà assez puissante pour tous les battre… Quel intérêt cela a-t-il pour vous ?

- Vous ne voulez pas avoir la possibilité de vous protéger seule ? Et ainsi pouvoir arpenter par vous-même tous les sentiers de Jail-Land sans crainte ? Bien que je vous l'accorde, c'est la première fois que je prends quelqu'un sous mon aile, mais vous m'intéressez, Eleanor…

- Et bien dans ce cas… J'imagine que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'accepter.

- Oh mais je ne vous oblige pas ma chère ! Après vous faites comme vous le voulez !

- Bien, j'accepte votre proposition. Mais avant, connaissez vous les origines de Jail-Land ? Je veux dire, il n'est pas apparu comme ça cet endroit !

- A vrai dire… Si, en quelque sorte. Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de plus de thé, cela risque d'être encore long pour vous expliquer. »

A la base, les personnes dites 'gentilles' n'avaient pas le droit de tuer celles dites 'méchantes', principe moral. Ainsi, aucun gentil ne gagnait jamais, le mal était toujours vainqueur, les mondes commençaient à devenir chaotiques. Alors les forces du bien ont décidé de créer Jail-Land. A présent, les gentils pouvaient tuer les 'méchants', ils étaient automatiquement envoyés là-bas. Il y avait d'autres moyens d'y être envoyé, la façon dont Lady Tremaine l'avait été le prouvait bien. A Jail-Land, il n'y avait aucun ordre, et cela reflétait le désordre qu'il y aurait dans chaque monde si ceux-ci étaient contrôlés par des 'méchants'. Néanmoins, ici, les 'méchants' n'en étaient, pour la plupart, pas plus heureux. Chacun vivait seul dans son coin, en général. A part certains, venus par plusieurs à Jail-Land. Mais de tout ceux qui avaient usé du mal pour être entendus, pour être populaire, pour avoir du pouvoir, se retrouvaient tout seul chaque matin devant leur glace, s'ils en avaient une. Lady Tremaine trouva cette situation triste, et se demanda si tous ces méchants méritaient vraiment cela.


	2. Projets

« Mais… Personne n'a jamais essayé de s'échapper de Jail-Land ?

- Oh bien sûr, nombreux sont ceux qui ont essayé, moi y comprise, mais personne n'a jamais réussi. J'ai voyagé pendant presque un an sous forme de brume, toujours en ligne droite essayant de voir s'il y avait une limite, si Jail-Land n'était pas à l'intérieur d'un de ces mondes normaux, mais au bout du voyage, je me suis retrouvée à l'endroit même d'où j'étais partie. Je ne sais pas exactement comment les forces du bien ont pu créer ce monde, mais le fait est qu'il est impossible de localiser d'autres mondes ou pays.

- Mais… Pour nous envoyer ici, ils sont bien obligé de localiser ce monde ?

- Localisable de l'extérieur, mais aucune localisation partant de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. C'est assez étrange comme concept. Mais en tout cas, ils ont réussi leur coup, impossible de partir d'ici.

- Bien… De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais, je ne saurais même pas où aller… » Lady Tremaine se leva et regarda au travers d'une fente dans la roche, par laquelle un rayon de soleil passait. Dehors, tout semblait sec, aride, il ne semblait y avoir aucune présence de vie, que ce soit animale ou végétale.

« Vous m'aviez bien dit que les agressions et combats étaient un fait quotidien ? Pourtant tout m'a l'air calme…

- Pour l'instant. A cette heure ci, c'est-à-dire environ une heure, chacun a cherché et trouvé de quoi manger. Ils doivent tous être autour des rares sources d'eau à se la disputer. Je ne me suis pas installée près d'une source d'eau, leurs multiples conflits me fatiguent puis je n'en ai pas besoin. Je peux faire apparaître de l'eau moi-même. Si je le voulais je pourrais faire apparaître de nouveaux fleuves, ou océans, mais cela prendrait du temps, et ils seraient très certainement tous autour à se disputer encore et encore et à me compliquer la tâche. En tout cas, j'ai créé une petite cascade cachée au fond de cette grotte.

- Ah… Mais alors… Pour nous laver on se lave à l'eau froide… Et j'imagine que certains ne se lavent pas du tout ! » Lady Tremaine afficha une grimace de dégoût. Depuis combien de temps ces criminels étaient-ils là ? Depuis combien temps n'avaient-ils pas dû se laver ?

« En effet, j'imagine que beaucoup sont en incapacité de se laver. Mais pour l'eau chaude rassurez vous, j'ai aussi créé une deuxième cascade où l'eau tombe, grâce à mes procédés magiques, directement chauffée. Il y a même du savon.

- Ah bien, je ne me fais pas de soucis alors. Mais, ceux qui ont créé Jail-Land l'ont créé sans grand fleuve ? Sans véritable flore ni faune ?

- Je ne sais pas si au tout début, il était réellement comme ça. Mais les premiers criminels n'étaient certainement pas assez intelligents ni assez travailleurs pour préserver les ressources. Ils ont dû choisir la voie de la facilité, tuer autant d'animaux qu'ils le pouvaient, quitte à faire disparaître toutes les espèces présentes, et ne faire que très peu d'agriculture, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Les terres ont dû sécher et sont devenues incultivables.

- Mais alors, comment mangez vous ?

- De la même façon que je procède pour l'eau. Tout du moins, je peux faire apparaître des espèces végétales. Pour les espèces animales par contre, c'est très différent. J'ai parfois trouvé des animaux sauvages tels que des lapins, des cochons, des vaches... A partir de leur ADN, j'ai pu créer leur homologue mâle ou femelle et faire un mini élevage. Évidemment, cet élevage aussi est caché, mais différemment. Je l'ai protégé par un champs de force qui rend impossible le passage.

- Bien, vous avez donc de quoi manger. Mais… Si vous aviez d'autres sorcières avec vous, vous pourriez créer de grands fleuves plus rapidement, élever plus d'animaux, redonner vie à plusieurs espèces, non ? N'avez-vous jamais essayé de coopérer avec d'autres dans la survie ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dis vous êtes ma première apprentie, la première à qui je fais confiance. Après je connais quelques sorcières de loin. Notamment Ursula. C'est une sorte de sorcière des mers, avec un corps de pieuvre et un buste d'humaine. Elle doit user de magie avec sa sœur Morgana, leur élément de vie étant à l'origine l'eau… Mais je préfère ne pas leur faire confiance trop vite, je sais qu'elles sont douées pour la manipulation.

- Oui… En tout cas, la survie serait peut être plus facile pour tout le monde en groupes. Je ne parle pas de leur faire entièrement confiance, c'est bien trop risqué. Mais imaginez que chacun collabore les uns avec les autres. Chacun serait assigné à une tache, par exemple certains s'occuperaient de l'élevage des animaux et d'en tuer quelques uns. Ils répartiraient ensuite de façon égale les parts entre tous les criminels de l'alliance. D'autres s'occuperaient de l'agriculture, certains protègeraient d'autres plus faibles des criminels refusant de faire partie de l'alliance. Ceux-ci protègeraient aussi les cultures.

- Oui, mais on ne peut être sûres de la loyauté de ces gens.

- Vous m'avez parlé d'Ursula, pourquoi refuserait-elle de l'aide dans la création d'un océan ? Vous pourriez créer un champs de force autour de celui-ci au début.

- En effet, c'est une idée… Ce sont de belles idées que vous avez là, peut être un peu utopiques. En tout cas, si jamais cela se faisait, j'attendrais que vous ayez plus de pouvoir avant que nous n'allions proposer une alliance à Ursula et Morgana. Je ne me fais aucun doute sur ma propre puissance, certainement supérieure à celle d'Ursula, mais j'ai peur pour vous. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur, vous comprenez… » Maléficent lui sourit, faisant un geste de la main en avant, accompagnant sa phrase.

« Oui, je vous comprends parfaitement. » Lady Tremaine répondit à son sourire, puis demanda quand est-ce que Maléficent pensait commencer à lui apprendre quelques sorts. Elle lui dit qu'elles se laissaient une heure après qu'elles aient mangé, et qu'elles se mettraient au travail.

Anastasie était à présent assise devant son miroir, les yeux encore rouges. Elle tentait à grand peine de le cacher avec du maquillage. Elle regretta le jour où elle avait volé la baguette de la bonne fée. Si elle ne l'avait pas volée, jamais sa mère n'aurait pu faire tout cela. Leur vie aurait continué, avec ses hauts et ses bas. Son unique problème aurait été de faire accepter son fiancé à sa mère. En effet, jamais elle n'aurait été d'accord pour que sa fille marie Olivier, le boulanger du village. Celui-ci frappa d'ailleurs à sa chambre à ce moment là.

« Entrez… » Dit Anastasie, d'une voix encore assez triste. Olivier entra. Il était petit, blond, un peu gros avec un petit air benêt mais ça lui donnait un certain charme qu'Anastasie aimait. Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et en avait deviné la raison. Il demanda néanmoins si ça allait, s'approchant timidement d'Anastasie.

« Je… Oui… Enfin… Je ne sais pas… » Un sanglot la secoua, Olivier mit une main sur son épaule et lui tendit un mouchoir.

« C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ta mère n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… » Anastasie prit le mouchoir et se moucha bruyamment, dans un bruit de trompette. « Comment ont-ils osé faire ça… Ce n'est pas humain ! Pourrais-je au moins la revoir un jour ? Et vivante… Combien de temps tiendra-t-elle dans ce monde de sauvages ? » Anastasie se remit à pleurer, Olivier ne savait que dire, et essayait malgré tout de la réconforter. Il repensa soudain à la bonne fée, elle pourrait peut être les aider, après tout peut être connaissait-elle un moyen de savoir comment se portait Lady Tremaine en temps et en heure à Jail-Land… Pour l'instant, il se contenta de serrer Anastasie dans ses bras, il parlerait à la bonne fée plus tard.

« ATTENTION !

- Ah ! » Lady Tremaine évita de justesse l'attaque que Maléficent lui avait lancée. Elles s'entraînaient depuis deux heures et Lady Tremaine réussissait déjà à envoyer, contrer des attaques, déplacer des objets, en faire apparaître etc… Maléficent lui apprenait maintenant à mieux viser, à avoir des réflexes, à réagir vite, car un ennemi réel ne lui laisserait pas le temps de réagir. Sachant à quel point ils attaquaient par derrière, sans prévenir, autant être préparées. Néanmoins, Lady Tremaine commençait à fatiguer. Deux heures intensives de sport sans un seul arrêt n'était pas quelque chose de très habituel chez elle. Maléficent le vit et elles s'accordèrent une pause.

« C'est bien, vous apprenez vite. Je ne m'étais pas trompée sur vous, Lui dit Maléficent.

- Merci. A vrai dire, cela m'étonne moi-même. Répondit Lady Tremaine.

- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

- Je vous l'ai dit- Lady Tremaine remit une de ses mèches en place- A la base, je suis une simple humaine.

- Vous avez usé de la baguette d'une bonne fée…

- N'importe quelle humaine aurait pu le faire !

- N'importe laquelle… Mais vous avez fait des choses en plus, la preuve en est de l'usage que vous avez fait de la baguette. »

Lady Tremaine la regarda, interloquée.

« En quoi cela change t'il quelque chose ?

- C'était une baguette de _bonne_ fée ! Elle n'a été créée à la base que pour un usage bénéfique, et vous avez réussi à en détourner les forces pour en faire un usage maléfique. Vous avez transformé des gens en animaux, modifié la mémoire d'un prince à de mauvais desseins, vous avez remonté le temps !

- Et bien… J'ai juste pensé et dis ce que je voulais que la baguette fasse et elle l'a fait… D'ailleurs Anastasie aussi en a fait un mauvais usage. Elle a transformé le chat en oie et la bonne fée elle-même en gargouille…

- La différence est qu'elle a réussi à faire cela car elle ne voulait pas le faire. La baguette n'obéit bien à son possesseur que si celui si lui demande des choses allant dans le sens de sa création si celui-ci n'est qu'humain, mais si l'on veut en faire un usage différent de celui décidé au départ, on doit déjà avoir des capacités enfouies. Anastasie voulait se défendre contre une bonne fée mais sans lui faire de mal. La baguette a fait exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait car se défendre contre une bonne fée est un contresens pour une baguette de bonne fée, alors elle a lancé des sorts d'attaques, de transformations.

- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux…

- En effet, mais le monde magique est compliqué vous savez. Si vous n'aviez eu aucune emprise sur la baguette, aucun potentiel caché, elle aurait fait le contraire de tout ce que vous vouliez. Elle serait très certainement allée dans le futur au lieu du passé.

- Bien… « Lady Tremaine regarda autour d'elle, et dehors.

« Peut être serait-il utile de commencer à m'apprendre comment faire apparaître de la végétation et de l'eau ?

- Bien sûr, je vous l'apprendrai après cette petite pause. »

Olivier était allé voir la bonne fée, seul à seul avec elle. Il lui avait expliqué ce qui se passait avec Anastasie. Elle supportait très mal que sa mère ait été envoyée là-bas et la bonne fée le comprenait bien. Néanmoins, elle lui expliqua pourquoi même si ils voulaient lui rendre visite maintenant, c'était impossible.

« Ce monde est un monde trop dangereux, vous ne vous rendez pas compte mon garçon.

- Je doute que cela puisse rassurer Anastasie…

- Je sais mon garçon je sais. Seulement même si on allait rendre visite à Lady Tremaine aujourd'hui, je doute qu'elle soit d'humeur à nous voir. Vous avez bien vu ce qui s'est passé… Elle m'a carrément rappelé la formule pour que je l'y envoie ! Il est évident qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur à nous voir !

- Bien, pour l'instant ce n'est pas le moment je le comprends mais… Plus tard, disons dans quelques semaines, pourrions nous aller la voir ?

- Si elle est encore vivante d'ici là… »

Olivier semblait de plus en plus décontenancé, il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire pour qu'Anastasie aille mieux ?

« Ne pourriez vous pas… Tout simplement la faire revenir dans ce monde ! Quitte à ne rien dire au roi…

- C'est tout bonnement impossible, et c'est une des autres raisons pour laquelle on ne peut pas aller la voir… Une fois envoyé à Jail-Land, personne ne peut en sortir… Personne n'a jamais réussi à s'en échapper. Si nous y allions, nous risquerions d'y rester pour l'éternité… »

Olivier soupira, c'était un problème sans solution. Mais quelle idée avait eut cette stupide fée d'envoyer Lady Tremaine à Jail-Land ! Cela le dépassait… Il espérait qu'Anastasie irait malgré tout mieux les jours suivant. Il marcha dans les couloirs du palais en direction de sa chambre. Cendrillon l'aperçut, tout triste.

« Olivier ? Que se passe t'il ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Oh si… C'est juste par rapport à Anastasie… L'histoire avec sa mère l'a beaucoup ébranlée tu sais…

- Oh je comprends… Ça ne doit pas être très facile pour toi… Mais nous n'avions aucun moyen d'empêcher ce qui lui est arrivé !

- Ah vraiment ! Toi tu es la princesse ! L'épouse du prince ! Tu aurais pu la défendre un peu quand même ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne méritait pas ça !

- Oh voyons Olivier… » Dit elle en essayant de mettre ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la repoussa vivement et continua :

« Elle est peut être en train de mourir à l'heure qu'il est et tu oses dire que tu n'y es pour rien ! Dans la vie on a toujours au moins trois choix ! Aller pour quelque chose, s'y opposer ou ne rien faire ! Tu as choisi de ne rien faire tu es aussi coupable que la fée ou le roi ! »

Cendrillon s'apprêtait à répondre mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il avait raison. Elle aurait pu s'interposer entre le roi et la fée. D'ailleurs, sa marraine lui avait dit elle-même que ce châtiment était peut être trop cruel pour sa belle-mère. Elle croisa les bras sur sa robe, regardant le sol.

« Je… Je suis désolée…

- Oh oui tu es désolée ! Ben il est peut être un peu tard pour ça tu ne crois pas ? Puis… En fait tu n'es pas désolée, tu es désolante ! »

Olivier la laissa plantée là, au milieu du couloir, après cette dernière phrase. Il n'avait plus maintenant qu'à retrouver Anastasie et essayer de la consoler encore… Même s'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir…

Lady Tremaine faisait apparaître de beaux parterres de fleurs, de l'herbe verte bien fraîche et créait aussi de minis ruisseaux au milieu des belles petites pelouses vertes.

« Vous vous débrouillez bien. C'est fou… Vous êtes arrivée aujourd'hui, et déjà vous réussissez à la fois des sorts de défense et d'attaque, mais aussi des sorts d'ordre naturel… Bien que, mettons nous d'accord, vous manquez un peu de pratique ! Rajouta-t-elle en voyant Lady Tremaine transformer un caillou en une bonne grosse crotte malodorante…

« Oh euh oui… Désolée, je pensais le transformer en un plus gros caillou humide, comme une sorte de mini rocher à mon mini ruisseau… »

Maléficent sourit, quoique d'un sourire un peu pincé.

« Remarquez, dit-elle, on pourrait toujours s'en servir d'engrais naturel aux cultures… »

Les deux fixèrent la crotte autour de laquelle deux mouches arrivaient.

« Hm… Non, Dit finalement Maléficent. Fichez moi ça dehors, ça pue ! »

Lady Tremaine leva sa baguette et tenta d'élever la sainte crotte dans les airs jusqu'à la faire tomber dehors. C'était sans compter Grimhilde qui se trouvait en dessous, elle se reçut la crotte en pleine tête.

« Hey non mais ça va pas bien là haut ! Vous vous croyez où !

- Oh… Excusez moi madame ! Dit Lady Tremaine, une main sur la bouche. Derrière, Maléficent se retenait de rire, dos tourné.

- Bien… Je vous excuse ma foi ! Pour une fois qu'une criminelle d'ici est polie… D'ailleurs je ne suis pas une criminelle ! Moi je voulais juste être la plus belle… Mais mon miroir m'a menti ! Blanche Neige est loin d'être la plus belle ! Bon j'ai essayé de la tuer c'est vrai… Mais même ! C'est la faute de mon miroir, pas la mienne !

- Vraiment ? S'étonna soudain Maléficent, s'arrêtant de rire. C'est là tout ce que vous avez fait ?

- Et bien oui… Et j'imagine qu'ici il n'y a pas beaucoup de miroir…

- En effet je n'ai vu personne en créer ici… Mais… Vous êtes sincère ? Votre seul crime aura été de vouloir faire tuer une pauvre fille ? Depuis quand Jail-Land accueille t'il ce genre de criminels ?

- Depuis qu'il accueille ceux qui voulaient seulement que leur fille soit riche et heureuse avec le prince, mais que comme ça ne plaisait pas à la chère princesse Cendrillon que tout le monde adore… Ou presque… »

Maléficent ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et continua de parler à Grimhilde ;

« Mais avez-vous usé d'une quelconque sorcellerie ? Oh attendez, je vais vous enlever cette crotte, ça ira mieux sans… Puis vous pourriez peut être venir vivre avec nous ! L'endroit n'est pas si sûr lorsqu'on est toute seule… »

Lady Tremaine fut alors très surprise de ce qu'elle venait de dire… N'était ce pas elle qui l'avait mise en garde de ne jamais faire confiance à quiconque ici ? Lui avait elle en fait menti ? Depuis quand prenait elle des inconnues comme ça sous son bras… La vérité était que oui, Lady Tremaine était bel et bien la première à avoir été accueillie sous l'aile de Maléficent, et elle comptait bien en faire sa seule apprentie au départ. Mais elle venait d'être subjuguée par la beauté de Grimhilde… Enfin, sans la crotte bien sûr…


	3. Alliées supplémentaires

Grimhilde se laissa guider à travers la grotte jusqu'à arriver vers les sources chaudes. Elle était surprise de l'existence de celle-ci. Maléficent lui expliqua d'où celle-ci venait et pourquoi elle le cachait, comment elle l'avait créée etc… Grimhilde fut finalement contente d'être passée ici à ce moment là. Qui sait si elles auraient remarqué sa présence sans… Enfin oui, sans cette crotte… En tout cas si elle restait avec ces deux femmes, elle était sûre de pouvoir se loger, se laver et se nourrir allègrement. Maléficent lui avait aussi expliqué le concept des cultures et enclos cachés, et cela avait encore plus surpris Lady Tremaine, de plus qu'elles n'avaient toujours pas fait les présentations… Mais elles y venaient ;

« Voila donc notre humble 'demeure'. Mais j'oubliais, je vous avais demandé quelque chose toute à l'heure… Ah oui, donc aviez vous usé de sorcellerie ? Car cela m'étonne que l'on envoie des criminels qui n'ont qu'un seul crime même pas commis à leur actif.

- Je ne suis pas une criminelle ! Et oui, c'est vrai, j'usais de magie noire… Mais quelle importance ! La magie noire est un art !

- Oh je suis bien d'accord avec vous ma chère ! Je la pratique moi aussi ! Racontez moi donc tout votre périple que je comprenne ce pourquoi on vous a envoyée ici…

- Si vous voulez… »

Grimhilde entama donc le récit de tout ce qui s'était passé avec Blanche-Neige, sans omettre le fait que c'était sa belle-fille. Cela interpella Lady Tremaine, elles avaient un point commun ; toutes les deux s'en étaient prises à leur belle-fille respective. Elle raconta comment elle était tombée de la falaise à cause de la foudre, et là, elle avait été envoyée à Jail-Land avant même de toucher le sol. La potion qui était censée la garder transformée en vieille dame pour environ deux jours cessa immédiatement, et elle reprit sa belle apparence.

« Au fait, j'y pensais ! On ne s'est toujours pas présentées ! Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Je suis Grimhilde. »

_Joli nom, _pensa alors Maléficent.

« Enchantée, moi je suis Maléficent.

- Et bien moi de même, Maléficent. » Elles se sourirent et se serrèrent la main, chacune semblant admirer la beauté des yeux de l'autre. Lady Tremaine commençait à se demander si dans l'histoire elle n'était pas de trop… Elle se demandait même s'il était vraiment nécessaire qu'elle se présente… Après tout, peut être que Maléficent la virerait à présent, elle avait trouvé meilleure compagne de voyage… Maléficent sut peut être à quoi elle pensait à ce moment là, le regard dans le vide, comme si elle regardait leur poignée de main sans la voir, en passant au travers. Car soudain elle se tourna vers elle, et, l'indiquant du regard à Grimhilde, la présenta :

« Aussi je vous présente Eleanor Tremaine, mon apprentie. Je la connais depuis quelques heures.

- Ah… Et bien enchanté Eleanor… En espérant qu'à l'avenir vous éviterez de me déposer des crottes sur la tête…

- Euh… Enchantée et… Oui évidemment… »

Malgré les présentations maintenant faites, Lady Tremaine se sentait un peu à l'écart. Finalement elle se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal. Ainsi cela pourrait être plus tranquille et calme pour elle que d'être là 24 heures sur 24 à parler avec la même personne. Elle pensait aller s'éloigner un peu des deux autres pour aller se mettre à une sorte de fenêtre, profiter un peu du coucher de soleil de Jail-Land. Mais Maléficent la rappela pour venir se joindre à elles. Elle lui demanda de raconter à Grimhilde le concept d'union qu'elle avait pensé pour rendre cet endroit plus vivable, créer de l'abondance en nourriture et eau, ce qui repeuplerait la faune et la flore. Ce serait plus joli, au lieu de cet endroit sec et vêtu d'aucune végétation, si ce n'est quelques rares arbres par ci par là. Grimhilde trouvait l'idée très intéressante, elle savait elle-même créer de la végétation, ce n'était pas bien dur.

Il était maintenant 21heure, ce n'était pas très tard, mais Lady Tremaine était fatiguée. Puis à quoi bon rester avec Maléficent et Grimhilde ; les deux semblaient parler entre elle et l'ignorer, un peu comme si ce n'était qu'un objet du décor. Lady Tremaine se dit que peut être Cendrillon avait ressenti ça, laissée de côté pendant qu'elle discutait et partageait de bons moments avec ses filles. Ses filles… Il valait mieux ne pas y repenser, elles l'avaient trahie toutes les deux non… Elle partit se coucher, non pas sans se sentir légèrement agacée et triste. Maléficent et elle semblaient être devenues d'assez bonnes amies en quelques heures, et voila qu'une troisième femme arrivait. Elle sentait bien que leur relation était plus forte, que ce n'était pas que de l'amitié, et elle n'avait rien contre ça, elle-même avait déjà eu des amantes. Bien que, malheureusement pour elle, elle n'était jamais restée longtemps avec la femme qu'elle aimait. Mais à présent elle se sentait rejetée, comme de trop. _Peu importe, _se dit elle_, je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire des amies ! Après tout, cela n'a aucune importance, je suis très bien seule. _Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par les rires de Maléficent et de Grimhilde, elles racontaient un peu plus en détail leur passé, et d'une façon parodique. La meilleure façon de raconter un passé de défaite était le cynisme, elles tournaient en dérision ce qui avait pu se passer, en parlant soudain de « la grosse fée qui a ramené ses fesses pile à cet instant, comme par hasard », de « l'autre gros dur de chasseur pas foutu de tuer de sang froid car 'monsieur est trop sensible' voyons ». Lady Tremaine était de mauvaise humeur ce matin, le sol dur était bien loin d'avoir tout le confort de son ancien lit à baldaquin.

« Oh bonjour Eleanor ! Vous voulez du thé ?

- Bonjour… Oui merci…

- Vous ne semblez pas en forme ce matin… Lui dit Grimhilde.

- Vous êtes perspicace vous… » Répondit Lady Tremaine en prenant un biscuit.

Grimhilde et Maléficent se regardèrent, puis Maléficent se tourna vers Lady Tremaine :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si si ça va… J'imagine que j'ai juste un peu mal dormi, je ne suis pas habituée au sol rocailleux…

- Pardon ? Vous avez dormi à même le sol ? Mais quelle idée ! Vous ne saviez pas faire apparaître un lit ?

- Je ne savais pas que vous saviez le faire…

- Vous auriez pu essayer !

- Excusez moi je n'ai pas la science infuse ! »

Lady Tremaine était à présent un peu énervée. Elle avait donc passé la nuit à même le sol… Pour rien… Elle se calma un peu en déjeunant, après tout les disputes ne servaient pas à grand-chose, si ce n'est plomber l'ambiance. Maléficent lui apprendrait ou lui ferait apparaître elle-même un lit. Ce jour là, elle s'entraîna encore aux sorts de défense, d'attaque et d'ordre naturel. Elle devait apprendre à faire apparaître n'importe quelle matière, de façon à ensuite pouvoir les assembler, et ainsi créer des objets directement grâce à cet assemblage. Les jours suivants furent un peu pareils, Lady Tremaine s'entraînait durement tandis que Grimhilde et Maléficent semblaient s'amuser derrière, sans faire vraiment attention à elle ou à ses progrès. Ce n'était pas grave, Lady Tremaine en profitait pour réfléchir un peu sur elle-même, sur le futur qu'elle prévoyait à Jail-Land si elle arrivait à mettre tous ses projets en place. Elle réfléchissait à toutes les éventualités. Il faudrait peut être une sorte de base pour accueillir ceux qui voudraient faire partie de leur association, peut être qu'à plusieurs, elles pourraient créer un château par magie. Et comment faire confiance aux criminels entrant ? Il faudrait peut être leur faire passer des tests. Chacun devrait être assigné à une tâche dans leur survie commune. Avec le temps, peut être qu'on ne parlerait plus de survie mais de simple vie commune. On pourrait instaurer des loisirs, des bibliothèques peut être, des ateliers d'art… On pourrait tout recréer à l'intérieur de cette association… La vie serait certainement plus belle, mais pour cela il fallait pouvoir se faire confiance, et qu'aucun n'essaie d'être plus haut qu'un autre… Ou alors il faudrait élire un ou une chef… Remarque Maléficent serait tout à fait plausible dans ce rôle. Grimhilde aussi, elles dirigeraient ensemble le tout et veilleraient à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes. Elle pourrait peut être être leur conseillère, tout en restant l'apprentie de Maléficent. Elle défendrait ainsi d'autres plus faibles au cas où des méchants décideraient d'aller à l'encontre de leur société. Lady Tremaine était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'apercevait pas de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Sans le vouloir, elle avait envoyé un laser rouge en continu dans une autre montagne. Elle venait de découper sans s'en rendre compte plusieurs rochers qui dévalaient à présent la pente.

« Oups… Il vaudrait mieux que j'arrange ça… » Elle se concentra sur les rochers et tenta de les élever dans les airs. Mais étant des objets lourds, il était bien plus difficile de les contrôler. Maléficent arriva justement derrière elle, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait.

« Mais… Que faites vous ma chère ?

- Ri… Rien… J'… J'essaie juste… Ah… Juste d'élever les… les ro… les rochers ah ! » Lady Tremaine avait craqué, c'était trop dur, les rochers étaient trop loin et trop lourds.

« Ah… Faites attention à vous quand même… Je ne pense pas que ce soit très utile d'élever les rochers. Venez manger avec nous ! Il est bientôt une heure, vous devez être affamée…

- Oui bien sûr, je vous rejoins. »

Lady Tremaine les rejoignit à table.

« Cela va bientôt faire un mois que nous sommes ensemble. Vous vous améliorez bien Eleanor. Vos sorts sont plus puissants, plus précis, vous réussissez à faire apparaître n'importe quelle matière et en assez grande quantité… Mais je pense que Grimhilde pourrait vous être utile et vous apprendre d'autres choses.

- Ah ? Comme quoi par exemple ?

- Je suis experte en fabrication de potions, répondit celle-ci. Nous avons vu vos progrès et nous pensons que si l'on n'y ajoutait une connaissance de cet ordre là, vous seriez encore plus puissante, et encore plus à même de vous défendre. Je pense qu'Ursula connaît aussi très bien les potions. Elle pourrait vous tromper et vous ensorceler à l'aide de l'une d'elles. Si vous avec quelques connaissances, vous ne risquerez rien de plus que nous lorsque nous irons la voir.

- Ah ? Et quand irions nous la voir ?

- Dans un mois peut être. Si apprenez aussi vite pour les potions que vous n'avez appris pour les sortilèges, nous devrions pouvoir lui rendre visite dans un mois. Enfin, avant il faudra la localiser. Mais ça, mon cher Diablo en est tout à fait capable. » Finit-elle, caressant le bec de son corbeau posé sur son épaule. Celui-ci émit un croassement, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

Lady Tremaine était contente d'apprendre à faire des potions, d'autant plus que cela lui laissait l'occasion de faire connaissance avec Grimhilde. Elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis son arrivée, Lady Tremaine s'entraînant tout le temps, et Grimhilde étant tout le temps avec Maléficent. Néanmoins le couple semblait se calmer un peu, et Maléficent elle-même réfléchissait à leur futur à toutes les trois. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour leur future et fructueuse réussite, ça elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais sur Ursula. Était-il réellement sage d'inviter une femme aussi manipulatrice qu'elle dans une affaire d'une telle importance ? N'essaierait t'elle pas de tourner l'affaire à son avantage ou de la faire échouer ? Remarque elles étaient trois, contre deux ; Ursula et sa sœur Morgana et encore… Morgana était loin d'être une très bonne sorcière.

Grimhilde apprenait les potions à Lady Tremaine, celle-ci écoutait attentivement depuis deux heures et demi. Puis soudainement, Grimhilde dévia le sujet.

« Dites moi Eleanor, Maléficent m'a raconté comment vous vous étiez rencontrées… Mais rassurez moi, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous et elle ?

- Pardon ? Non évidemment que non ! Vous et moi sommes arrivées le même jour vous savez, alors même si je l'avais voulu, nous n'aurions pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose…

- Ah… Bien et… Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire quoi que ce soit de… Enfin vous voyez…

- Non voyons ! Comment pouvez vous penser une chose pareille ! Vous savez lorsque l'on m'a envoyée ici, ma première pensée était loin d'être 'oh tiens je vais me trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui et me mettre en couple avec !'. Je pensais au contraire être seule, j'ai marché une heure tranquillement avant que des bandits arrivent. Et là heureusement que Maléficent est venue à ma rescousse. Je lui suis toujours d'ailleurs très reconnaissante. Mais cela ne va pas plus loin !

- Ah, c'est fort bien… Mais sinon je me demandais… D'où venez vous exactement ? Pourquoi avez-vous été envoyée ici ?

- Maléficent ne vous l'a jamais raconté ?

- Non je ne crois pas.

- Bien, dans ce cas j'imagine que je dois vous le raconter moi-même… » Lady Tremaine émit une petite grimace. Elle n'aimait pas raconter plusieurs fois les mêmes histoires, encore moins si celles-ci étaient longues, et qu'elles la concernaient. Grimhilde l'écouta dans un silence respectueux. Elle ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois. Le fait qu'elle s'en soit elle aussi prise à sa belle fille la surprit, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

Le mois passa rapidement, Lady Tremaine faisait d'incroyables progrès en peu de temps. Si bien qu'elles décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il était temps d'aller rendre une petite visite à Ursula. Diablo, le corbeau de Maléficent alla la chercher. Mais il revint très vite, croassant comme si il avait mal quelque part. Maléficent l'attrapa pendant qu'il volait, semblant ne pas vouloir se poser. Il continuait toujours à croasser. Elle en comprit vite la raison en sentant l'odeur de brûlé émanant de plusieurs de ces plumes. Ursula ne devait pas aimer les oiseaux, ou alors elle l'avait pris pour un repas potentiel… Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne fallait plus compter sur lui pour la retrouver. Maléficent eut envie d'écarter Ursula de leur projet. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'aller la voir… Mais Lady Tremaine eut une idée. Si elles trois visaient un point lointain et y faisaient naître une source, elle et sa sœur accourraient sûrement…Maléficent n'était pas bien d'accord avec cette idée, les autres criminels accourraient sûrement aussi, mais en même temps, ce serait sur un point lointain. Lady Tremaine n'avait plus de baguette depuis un certain temps, elle utilisait sa canne personnelle violette au bout doré, de la même manière que Maléficent usait la sienne noire, au bout ressemblant à une boule de cristal vert pâle. Il y avait deux raisons à ce changement ; on pouvait voler une baguette, mais personne ne pouvait utiliser la canne personnelle d'une autre. C'était un objet trop emprunt de la marque de son possesseur. La deuxième raison était que l'on avait aussi plus de puissante avec une grande canne qu'une petite baguette. De reste, Lady Tremaine trouvait que cela donnait un air beaucoup plus raffiné. Grimhilde n'utilisait pas de baguette, les rayons sortaient directement de sa main. Si elle voulait viser un point très précis, il lui suffisait de tendre l'index en avant. Elle avait beaucoup de pouvoir, bien qu'elle préféra rester des heures à concocter des potions, en créer de nouvelles, feuilletant dans son vieux grimoire, auquel elle ajoutait des petites notes. Les trois femmes étaient à présent, debout sur la montagne, fasse au paysage, toujours aussi sec, aride et désertique.

« On vise le point le plus loin et le plus haut, c'est-à-dire le point de la montagne là ! » Dit Grimhilde. Les deux autres acquiescèrent. D'un même mouvement, Lady Tremaine et Maléficent levaient leurs cannes, tandis que Grimhilde levait son bras. Au même moment, trois rayon bleus sortirent et touchèrent le point visé, sur l'autre montagne. L'eau commença à couler, pour l'instant en trop petite quantité pour être visible, puis elle coula ligne, en cascade jusqu'en bas.

« Ça va être long, pour faire une source d'eau assez grande pour les attirer, il faudra tenir encore dix minutes le bras ainsi ! Ça va aller ? Vous ne fatiguez pas ?

- Non Maléficent… Répondit Grimhilde. Moi ça va pour l'instant.

- Et vous Eleanor ?

- Moi de même… »

Comme prévu, des criminels inconnus accoururent vers la nouvelle source. Seulement, ce n'était pas eux que les trois femmes attendaient. Elle avait bien fait de choisir le point le plus haut de la montagne ; ainsi, les criminels ne pouvaient pas l'épuiser tout de suite. Le temps que l'eau arrive en bas, il s'en créait trois fois plus au sommet. Les dix minutes étaient passées, les trois femmes baissèrent leurs bras d'un coup, le souffle haletant. C'était un réel effort physique de faire ça… Elles s'assirent, scrutant les environs. Ursula et Morgana n'étaient toujours pas arrivées. Que faisaient elles ? Soudain une voix parla en même temps que des tentacules se posaient sur leurs épaules.

« Bonjour mes chéries ! Comment allez vous ?

- Ah ! Ne reposez plus jamais vos affreuses tentacules sur moi Ursula ! » S'énerva Maléficent en se levant rapidement. Lady Tremaine et Grimhilde s'étaient aussi levées en reculant, surprises aussi.

« Oh voyons je suis sûre que nous pourrions être bonnes amies !

- Évidemment, s'exclama sa sœur. Si elles aiment le calamar elles vont t'adorer…

- N'écoutez pas cette idiote, dit Ursula, tout en plaçant une de ses tentacules autour de la poitrine de sa sœur, en passant par sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. C'est ma sœur, elle me taquine mais on s'adore ah ah ! »

Morgana rageait en essayant de retirer la grosse tentacule de sa sœur, plus musclée et imposante que les siennes. Ces rapports entre sœurs rappelèrent à Lady Tremaine ses propres filles qui se chamaillaient tout le temps. Comment allaient elles aujourd'hui ? Lady Tremaine chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Elles l'avaient abandonnée et se fichaient pas mal d'elle, alors à quoi bon s'inquiéter de leur sort, qui était certainement bien plus enviable que le sien, à parler à la famille des pieuvres humaines…

« Cela se remarque au premier coup d'œil… » Dit Maléficent d'un air méprisant.

« Vraiment ? Ah tu vois Morgana ça se voit qu'on s'aime ah ah ! » Elle lui frotta la tête avec le poing, comme si elle avait envie de faire rentrer on ne sait quoi dans sa tête. Morgana s'extirpa de ses tentacules, en colère.

« Arrête ça ! C'est pas parce que t'es la meilleure et la plus forte de nous deux que tu as le droit de m'embêter ainsi !

- C'est ma façon de te montrer mon amour ! » Dit Ursula, arborant un sourire narquois. Morgana ne répondit pas et croisa les bras, lui tournant le dos. Ursula se tourna vers les trois autres femmes.

« Alors dites moi… On dirait que vous savez faire apparaître de l'eau ? C'est intéressant ça…

- Oui, on l'a fait exprès pour vous attirer ici. Dit Maléficent, très directe et froide.

- Ah vraiment ? Hé hé intéressant… Tu entends ça Morgana ? On désirait nous voir ! Alors mes petites chéries qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?

- Appelle nous encore ne serait-ce qu'une fois tes petites chéries et je te grille vieux calamar…

- Oh… D'accord je vois on est susceptible… Mais je vous prierais de ne pas m'appeler calamar dans ce cas ! Je suis une femme pieuvre, non mais… Puis comment dois je vous appeler dans ce cas ?

- Appelez nous simplement Maléficent, Grimhilde, et Eleanor Tremaine. »

Ursula les regarda tour à tour à mesure que Maléficent les avait présentées en les indiquant de la main. Le regard d'Ursula s'était arrêté un peu plus longtemps sur Lady Tremaine. Celle-ci avait commencé à se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Très bien très bien… Mais alors je n'ai pas le droit aux surnoms.

- Non.

- Même pas un petit ?

- Non.

- Même pas un minuscule un minouchouchet ?

- NON ! »

Maléficent commençait à s'énerver. Ursula ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Sa colère venait de déclencher un éclair dans le ciel.

« Wow d'accord d'accord ! Pas de surnoms dans ce cas… » Ursula avait un peu reculé, surprise par l'éclair.

« Mais ce n'est pas la peine de vous énerver vous savez…

- Oh mais ce n'était qu'un éclair 'minouchouchet'… Se moqua Maléficent.

- Euh très bien… Bon nous venons de faire aimablement connaissance n'est-ce pas… Maléficent ?

- Oh oui, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer plus aimable… » Le ton dont elle usait faisait plutôt penser le contraire.

« Bien… Dans ce cas pourquoi vouliez vous nous voir ? » Maléficent n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question, Grimhilde s'approchait de Maléficent, prenant son bras, sans répondre non plus. Lady Tremaine décida alors de répondre :

« Et bien, nous pensions faire une alliance…

- Oh une alliance ! Mais bien sûr, je suis tout à fait dispose à toute alliance ma chère… Euh Eleanor Tremaine c'est ça ? » Se reprit-elle, voyant Maléficent lever son bâton, de la foudre se formant au sommet.

« Oui c'est cela… Ursula. Peut être pourrions nous aller discuter à l'intérieur ? » Les cinq femmes entrèrent dans la grotte. Lady Tremaine expliqua en détail le projet qu'elles avaient. Ursula écoutait très attentivement, semblant très intéressée. Maléficent n'aimait pas trop le regard qu'elle portait sur Lady Tremaine, comme si elle la sondait pour mieux la contrôler ensuite. Lady Tremaine n'y faisait pas attention et continuait ses explications. Morgana écoutait attentivement aussi, ce plan l'intéressait.

« Très bien… Cela a l'air intéressant… Mais si ce projet aboutit, nous espérons avoir une place assez haute…

- Une place assez haute… Cela dépendra de votre comportement et de votre engagement avec nous, dit Maléficent.

- Oh mais ne vous en faites pas ! Nous savons faire beaucoup de choses vous savez… » Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents, joignant ses mains, le regard machiavélique.

« Et bien nous verrons cela… J'imagine que vous savez déjà faire apparaître de l'eau ?

- Évidemment !

- Bien. Il faudra faire apparaître un océan ou deux ici. Savez-vous faire apparaître de la végétation ?

- Je sais surtout faire apparaître des algues marines, mais j'imagine que ce ne doit pas être très dur pour toutes les autres formes végétales…

- En effet… Savez-vous faire apparaître des matières telles que le fer, le métal ? »

Le sourire d'Ursula s'effaça légèrement.

« Euh…. Je… Non… Enfin… Vous savez faire ça ?

- Oui… Ce serait utile au cas où l'on veuille se construire par exemple…. Un château !

- Un château ? Mais… C'est immense !

- Il nous faudra bien une base sûre… De reste pour accueillir ceux qui aimeraient se joindre à nous, il nous faudra bien un espace assez grand.

- Hm je pense aussi. » Ursula prit un air pensif, une main sous le menton, l'autre sous le coude opposé. « Vous pensez nous apprendre à faire apparaître ce genre de matières ?

- A votre avis… Répondit froidement Maléficent.

- Oui mais je veux dire… Laquelle d'entre vous nous l'apprendra ?

- Moi. Grimhilde est surtout experte en potion, elle les enseigne à Eleanor.

- Oh vraiment ! » Le regard d'Ursula devient pétillant, un grand sourire revenu sur ses lèvres. « Vous savez je connais aussi très bien les potions… Je pourrais les lui apprendre aussi…

- Oui bien sûr… Si je suis présente il n'y a pas de soucis… »

Ursula eut envie de répliquer, d'argumenter sur le pourquoi d'il serait mieux qu'elle puisse lui apprendre elle seule, mais ne trouvant aucun argument valable, elle se tut.

« Oh ! Et une dernière chose Ursula…

- Hm ? Quelle chose ?

- Une chose toute simple… Ne posez pas vos sales pattes sur Diablo et ne lui faites plus jamais mal.

- Diablo ? Qui c'est ça ?…

- Ah vous ne voyez pas… Diablo ? Diablo mon mignon ! Viens ici ! » Diablo vint et se posa sur son épaule, le regard un peu craintif à la vue d'Ursula, se rappelant ses pauvres plumes brûlées… Mais il n'y avait aucun soucis à se faire tant que Maléficent était présente.

« Ah oui… Excusez moi… J'avais cru qu'il voulait nous piquer de la nourriture…

- Peu m'importe les raisons. Vous ne lui refaites plus jamais aucun mal…

- D'accord j'ai compris ! Bon… Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est presque 19 heures. Nous devrions vous préparer une chambre dans cette grotte… J'imagine que vous dormez dans l'eau ?

- En général oui…

- Bon… On vous aide à faire apparaître un espace pleins d'eau et assez profond, et ensuite vous vous débrouillez pour faire apparaître ce que vous voulez… Vous n'avez pas besoin de lit ?

- Euh si… Ce serait sympa…

- Vous savez faire apparaître du bois ? C'est une matière végétale… Mais j'imagine que vous ne savez pas l'assembler convenablement…

- Vous pourriez nous apprendre… »

Maléficent acquiesça de la tête. Elles créèrent toutes ensemble l'espace marin à l'intérieur de la grotte et Maléficent leur apprit à assembler les matières apparues ensemble. Une fois Maléficent, Grimhilde, et Lady Tremaine couchées, Ursula fit apparaître le chaudron dont elle usait à l'endroit où elle était avant. Elle fit également venir tous les produits qu'elle possédait. La voyant préparer une potion, Morgana lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Ursula l'envoya balader en lui disant que ce n'était pas ses oignons. Morgana se vexa encore une fois et partit dans son lit, à l'opposé de celui d'Ursula. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne dormait pas à côté de sa sœur. Celle-ci avait tendance à l'embêter lorsqu'elles étaient côte à côté ou alors à la prendre pour sa petite peluche attitrée. Une fois Qu'Ursula eut fini, elle alla déverser le contenu de la potion dans une tasse qu'elle laissa reposer dans un coin de la grotte, mais cachée pour que les autres ne la voient pas.


End file.
